Surprise
by Pot Child 420
Summary: What happens when Joey and Yami are left alone with Alexis a little to long?


420: this is my first fic and it's very detailed and rated r for a reason. If you're not into gross things, I suggest you leave.  
  
Alexis: Yeah! Leave!  
  
420: Shut up Alexis. Just do the disclaimer or something.  
  
Alexis: 420 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh so haha! -Sticks out tongue-  
  
Chapter 1:Surprises  
  
It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at Tea's house. Well Alexis, Joey, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Mai and Tea were there, but they were still waiting for Ryou and Bakura to arrive. Alexis was sitting on the couch squished between Joey and Yami. Yami was watching the blinking lights on the Christmas tree and Yugi, who was sitting on a chair across from the couch, was positive he was hypnotized. Joey was talking to Tristan who was smiling and saying, "Well why don't you just tell her?" Alexis wasn't paying attention to any of them. She was lost in her thoughts and taking small sips of her beer. They had already had dinner and she was wondering where Ryou and Bakura were. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, not noticing Joey's eye's follow her every move. She walked into the kitchen nearly tripping over nothing as she walked in. Tea caught her and took away the beer bottle. "Do you think that maybe you've had a little too much to drink?" she asked her friend, "No. I've only had a couple bottles of beer.. I think. Don't worry. I'm not drunk." Alexis replied. "Uh-huh, and I'm not really Tea Gardner, I'm an alien from outer space." "You are? Cool!" Tea shook her head. "Uhhhh, Yami?" she called out to the living room. "Yeah," he replied. "Can you take Alexis upstairs and play a board game with her or something? Just to keep her out of trouble." "Sure" "I can help you if you want Yami, there's nothing better to do." Joey offered. "Alright, if you want." Yami said going into the kitchen. "And the cat says cheep. Cheep! Cheep!" Alexis said, watching the ceiling fan spin around. "And make sure it's not to hard." Tea added, giving Alexis to Yami. Yami and Joey were helping Alexis up the stairs when she said, "I want to play the colorful polka dot game." "Huh?" "I think she means Twister," Joey said. "Yup!" Alexis replied happily. "Alright then," Yami said, a slight smile crossing his face. When they got upstairs to the rec room, Alexis sat down on the floor as Joey and Yami cleared a space to put down the Twister mat. "I'll be the spinner person," Yami said, picking up the spinner board. He walked to the door and looked down the hall. When he was sure no one else was upstairs he shut the door tightly. "So you ready to play?" "Yup!" Alexis answered without a clue to what the two boys were planning. After a few minutes of playing Alexis and Joey were tangled up. Joey was trying to keep his thighs away from Alexis, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight bulge in his pants. Yami spun the spinner again. "Alexis, right hand red." Alexis looked behind her, realizing that if she moved her hand she would fall over and loose the game. Then she got an idea. She swung her legs up and wrapped them around Joey's waist. She giggled and moved her hand. Joey looked down at Alexis who smiled and moved her head up to kiss him. Her lips touched his and she stuck her tongue down his throat. Yami half smiled and half frowned. "Joey, you should learn to share," he said moving from where he was sitting to the floor. Alexis stopped kissing Joey and turned her head around, her legs still wrapped around Joey's waist, and faced Yami. He leaned in closer and Alexis pressed her lips against his and stuck her tongue down his throat. She lost her balance and and fell over, dragging Joey down with her. She started laughing as Joey started undoing her belt buckle. Alexis pushed him off, then crawled onto the couch. Joey followed her and continued undoing her pants. Yami lifted Alexis's head up and sat down on the couch cross-legged. Then he lowered Alexis's head onto his lap. She giggled and reached up behind her head to undo Yami's pants. She giggled even more when Joey leaned forward and started playing with her with his tongue. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, Yami did the same. Alexis turned halfway around and pulled off Yami's pants. She smiled as he moved and she was able to fully stretch out on the couch. Yami pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside as he leaned over to kiss her. Alexis pushed him away and reached up, wrapping her arms around Joey who lowered himself onto her. "Yeah," she whispered as Joey's body pressed against her's. He started moving up and down, slowly at first then getting faster. Alexis moaned slightly, both her and Joey forgetting about Yami. Yami didn't like being ignored and pulled Joey off of Alexis and took his place. He pumped slowly at first then gradually getting faster. "Yessss! That's so good!" Alexis moaned. Both her's and Yami's breath was getting shorter and faster. "Like you said Yami, sheare." Joey said pulling Yami off Alexis and reclaiming his position. Alexis reached up and grabbed Joey's head, pulling it closer to her's, kissing him full on the mouth. Joey pulled away and started straight into Alexis's deep violet eyes. "Ooooohhhhh Joey!" she said, managing to suppress a scream of pleasure. Joey leaned forward and kissed her before he collapsed with exhaustion. Alexis ran her fingers through his hair, regaining her breath. Downstairs they heard the doorbell ring. "Damn tomb robber, always ruins my fun." Yami mumbled under his breath. "You guys better get ready or they'll come look for us." He added as he started getting dressed. He went downstairs, leaving Alexis and Joey alone. After a few minutes of just laying together they got up and got dressed. "If anyone asks, we were playing Monopoly. OK?" Alexis nodded, "K." she said following Joey downstairs. "So did I win?" "Huh?" "Well you said if anyone asks, we were playing Monopoly, so did I win?' Joey smiled. "Yeah, you won." He could tell she wasn't as drunk as she was before, but she wasn't totally sober either. "Ryou, hi!" Alexis said, seeing Ryou standing with Mai downstairs. "Hello Alexis," he replied as she leaned forward and kissed him on the check. "How come you weren't here earlier? We had a great dinner." "Bakura is sick. Every time I tried to leave the house he would start puking. It was really quite annoying." Alexis's face got a look of disgust on it. "I didn't need to know that. I'm going to go sit down now," she said pointing towards the living room. "C'mon Joey" she grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him into the living room. She spotted her brother and let go of Joey's arm. "You know what?" she asked. "What?" "Your yami is really good." "Good at what?" "At, uhhhhhh, Monopoly. Yeah, your yami is really good at Monopoly." Yugi gave Alexis a strange look. "Are you feeling Ok Alex?" he asked. Alexis nodded. "Better than ever." She smiled and went to sit down on the couch beside Joey. "Alexis?" Alexis turned and looked at Joey. "Yeah?" "Do you wanna go out with me?" Alexis smiled. "I would love to Joey." She answered. Joey smiled and put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. "OK everyone," Tea said coming into the living room, "Time to open presents!" She walked over to the Christmas tree and picking up some gifts to hand out. They spent the rest of the evening opening presents and having fun. To Be Continued.  
  
420: So that's the first chapter to this fic, I really hope you liked it. May I remind you that all flames will be used to light my weed.  
  
Alexis: Which I will be smoking!  
  
420: I was just joking Alexis. So anyways review if you want, Thanx! 


End file.
